


"I will come back"

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Future AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Partly inspired bythis picturebymeldy-arts, this fic is speculation about Ezra and Kanan having to leave the rebels to keep the fleet safe. It is hard on everyone, and as Sabine talks with Ezra, it becomes apparent how much him and Kanan leaving hurts her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/156602321368/i-will-come-back)

Ezra placed his bag on the floor of the ship and let out a breath. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. After years of fighting with the rebellion, he was just leaving. It was for the best, he knew. His and Kanan’s presence drew too much attention. The Empire seemed to be able to track them, even more so that the Inquisitors had. If they left the fleet would be safer. That didn’t mean Ezra wanted to leave though. He had already lost his first home, he never wanted to lose another, and yet he was being forced to leave. For the good of everyone. 

“You weren’t going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?”

Turning around, Ezra saw Sabine standing on the ramp of the ship, her arms crossed, a smirk on her face. But the normal playfulness of her voice was diminished.

“Of course not,” he said, “I was just making sure I had everything.” He tried for a smile, but he doubted it looked convincing.

Sabine’s gaze dropped to the ground for a moment, but then she looked up and walked up next to him and picked up one of the blasters. “You have enough charge packs?”

“We have all that we need. It’s not like we’ll actually be using them much, we’re supposed to be keeping a low profile, and fighting doesn’t exactly-” Ezra’s voice caught in his throat and he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. To remind himself that this was just a temporary situation, he would be back in the fight soon…right?

“Right, of course,” Sabine said, setting the blaster back on the crate.

The tightness that Ezra had been trying to ignore, to push away, latched itself onto his chest. Seeing Sabine so despondent was a rarity. He had only ever seen her like this a few times before – none of which had been easy on her. He reached out a hand, wanting to comfort her, to say something, but what could he say that she didn’t already know, that could help both of them with the reality of this situation? Nothing. There were no words of comfort. All thoughts he had died in his throat and his hand fell.

A silence stretched between them. Then Sabine slammed her hand on the crate.

“It’s not fair! Why do you have to leave? We dealt with the Inquisitors. You didn’t run off when Maul came around. You don’t have to leave! We’re a rebellion, an army. We can fight!” The harsh pain in Sabine’s voice cut through Ezra’s heart, and the hurt and anger in her eyes shook his soul. The fact that her words echoed his own thoughts only made it worse.

“I know…but the rebellion can never get stronger if we have to keep fighting before we can recover from the last fight-”

“I don’t care!” Sabine yelled, punching the wall, but when she looked up, the anger in her eyes had dissipated and had been replaced by tears. Her body was shaking and she quickly looked to the ground, a quiet whisper escaping her mouth. “I don’t want you to go…”

Ezra opened his mouth to speak, but his throat tightened and no sound would come out. He couldn’t argue against her, not when he didn’t want to leave either. Stepping forward, he covered the distance between them and placed a hand on her shoulder, letting her know he was there for her. It was up to her if she wanted to accept his comfort or not. Normally she wasn’t much for close contact, that’s why Ezra straightened up in surprise when she stepped forward and pressed up against his chest. After the fact settled in though, Ezra gently wrapped his arms around her and as he heard her quiet sobs, he held her a little tighter. Emotions that he had been trying to ignore, trying to push to the back of his mind surfaced. Silent tears fell down his cheeks and he pressed his head against hers, needing comfort from her as much as she needed it from him.

“Don’t leave me.”

The whisper was barely discernable, but it broke Ezra’s heart. He leaned back to look at her, but her face was still buried in his shirt.

“Bean,” he said quietly, then gently reached under her chin and lifted it up. The pain in her tearstained eyes was crushing, but he forced himself to hold her gaze and he poured every inch of confidence and assurance he could into his next few words.

“Sabine, I promise you, I will come back. We both will.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001864) by [Aceofstars16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16)




End file.
